where rainbows are born
by halcyon epochs
Summary: a collection of slash/femslash drabbles. [1. AlbusGellert]
1. exuberance

He is the world's savior. He preaches peace and stability. He's Hogwarts's sweetheart, the man with the most brilliant mind in the universe.

And he chooses the path no one expects him to, and it costs him dearly.

* * *

He's the world's most hated man. He preaches purity and chaos. He's everyone's worst nightmare, the man who is a silent yet loud killer.

And he chooses the path that everyone expects, and he pays with his own dignity.

* * *

Is anyone really human?

* * *

It headlines the papers. _Grindelwald Strikes Again._ And he's proud.

What they don't know that he has a companion. An equal who co-spearheaded this attack from behind the scenes, the genius mind who no one suspects.

Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald are a powerful duo.

* * *

They are at a bar, disguised as simple Muggles, and they toast to their friendship.

"Raise a glass," Gellert says importantly, "to our new friendship and the purity of the world."

Albus lifts his glass, his blue eyes (he'd chosen to keep them the same color) twinkling. "To a new world!"

Their glasses clink and Gellert feels hope blossom in his chest.

With Albus, he knows he can keep that vow.

* * *

They drink endlessly, indulging as no one will be able to recognize them.

Albus is a lightweight, so he's tipsy first, his words gradually slurring and his eyes clouding over. His steps are unsteady, slightly stilted.

Gellert is able to handle his alcohol a little bit better, so it takes him longer to become intoxicated. His vision blurs, he too starts to stumble - but he's the loud sort of drunk, yelling and banging. The bartender starts migrating further away from them as he grows more inebriated.

And apparently, he's also very _frisky_ when he's intoxicated.

Something goes awry, they end up crashing together, and Gellert is vaguely aware of the tang of whiskey on Albus's breath as he leans in.

And then, there's a warm, firm pressure on his lips and there are fingers crawling down his back, gripping his hips.

Everything is a blur from then on out.

* * *

He wakes up the next morning and is immediately disgusted with himself. He's in a bed with Albus, their disguises gone, and his head hurts like hell.

And then he's suddenly aware that he's _naked._

Gellert screams.

* * *

 _383 words_

 _Writing Club - Showtime, 4 - The Story of Tonight - (dialogue) "Raise a glass."; Amber's Attic - Slash 6: AlbusGellert_


	2. felicitous

"I'm gay," he announces to his dorm-mates. "No one else knows, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Harry shrugs and continues to tie his laces. Ron mutters something inaudibly that sounds like agreement. Neville nods, his round face eager—Seamus suspects he's never been entrusted with a secret before.

And then, Dean comes up to him and claps him on the back. Seamus coughs, his face reddening.

"I'm proud of you, mate," he says genially, and Seamus's heart aches. Little does Dean know, he's a lot more involved in Seamus's coming out than he thinks.

* * *

Dean begins to date Ginny and Seamus's heart breaks.

He watches them snuggle together in the common room, watches them feed each other at meals. He watches as Dean, glowing, gets ready for his dates with her and comes back glowing even more, gushing and pleased.

What he doesn't notice is Seamus talking less and less to him, his replies short and curt. He's always in Ginny-land, and Seamus wishes he could make him as happy as Ginny.

* * *

Ginny breaks up with Dean and Seamus is over the moon, even though he pretends he's sorry for his friend.

(He does notice a change in Harry too. His friend seems more chatty and excited than ever, whereas he used to be brooding and aloof. He suspects it has something to do with Ginny.)

(Seamus anonymously sends Ginny a thank you card.)

He's just about to confess to Dean when Dean goes missing and all hell breaks loose.

* * *

Life is hard once the Carrows and Snape take over. Seamus never really liked the greasy git and he's forced to live under his. He tries to help Ginny, Luna, and Neville restart the DA, but Snape and his sidekicks squash all hopes of rebellion.

It's even harder for Seamus without Dean there. He's in a constant state of worry, wondering if he's alive or dead, or where he is. This is only heightened as the days pass by and still no word from Dean arrives.

It's worse than the torture the Carrows do to him.

* * *

In the middle of a battle is where they have their first kiss.

Dean has miraculously returned and Seamus almost kisses him right then and there. He's so relieved. Dean looks worse for wear, but Seamus doesn't care.

And then, Voldemort declares war and chaos breaks loose, and Seamus finds himself fighting back-to-back with Dean, fighting two Death Eaters.

Seamus dodges a Killing Curse and stumbles into Dean, causing the latter to lose his balance. He falls backwards and Seamus falls on top of him.

Their lips are centimeters apart, Seamus realizes, and he would be a fool if he didn't seize this opportunity. Dean's looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes and Seamus takes a leap of faith.

For a minute, the battle disappears, it's just him and Dean, lips locked and in a blissful world of no havoc. And then, something hits Seamus and the war is back.

Dean grins sheepishly as he rolls out from under Seamus, mouthing, "We'll talk later."

There is a later.

(Their "talk" consists of Seamus ranting about his feelings and Dean shuts him up with a kiss.)

(Suffice to say, no more talking occurs.)

* * *

 _549 words_

Writing Club - Showtime - 36. (emotion) indifference; Slash 5 - DeanSeamus


	3. irradiate

He's high on the victory, so while all celebrations are underway, he lights up the sky with fireworks.

He's lighting another one when a voice speaks up behind him.

"Mind if I join you?" George Weasley has a lopsided grin on his freckled face and a slightly crazed look in his eye. Seamus lifts an eyebrow.

"Sure," he replies, standing up and handing George the match.

George kneels down on the rubble-strewn ground and touches the match to the firework, which rockets into the sky and explodes in a royal-blue burst.

They take turns lighting the fireworks, watching as they explode in various colors.

Seamus doesn't notice as George inches closer and closer, until he's practically breathing down his neck. He can feel the body heat coming off of him in waves and it makes him sweat—but not because he's hot.

"Can I kiss you?" George asks out of the blue.

Seamus starts. "I'm sorry?"

For the first time in his life, George looks nervous. "I understand if you don't want to—I mean, I've had this massive crush on you for a long time—again, I don't mind if you say—"

Seamus cuts him off there, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I—I like you too," he says shyly, looking down.

Their lips are about to meet when Percy comes dashing in. "George, I—oh," he breaks off, seeing his brother involved in an intimate moment. "Well, I'll just—go then. Pretend I was never here."

"Bloody pain in the arse," George mutters as Percy scuttles away. "Now, where were we?"

"We were confessing our undying love for each other," Seamus teases, puckering his lips. George laughs.

"Let's get on with that, shall we?"

* * *

 _307 words_

 _Writing Club - Book Club: Curly; Showtime - 13. Percy Weasley; Amber's Attic - Slash 8_


	4. coquettish

Edgar enters the antique shop, his eyes taking in the sight of several clocks and other knickknacks scattered across the room.

"What can I get you?" a soft, melodic voice asks.

Edgar starts and wheels around. A motherly-looking woman is standing at the counter, her eyes twinkling enigmatically.

"Oh, um—"

"Wait." The woman's eyes were suddenly calculating. "You look familiar."

Edgar blinked, confusion flooding through him. He's pretty certain that he's never seen this woman before.

"Oh! You're my grandson's boyfriend," she says, snapping her fingers and Edgar does a double-take.

"I'm—what—ma'am, you must have me mistaken for someone else," he stammers. "I don't have a boyfriend—"

"Grandmum," a new but much more familiar voice groans. "I told you we're not dating!"

Fabian emerges from the back, his face annoyed, but as soon as he sees Edgar he blanches.

Heat rushes to Edgar's face.

"He—hey Edgar," Fabian stutters.

"Hey," Edgar says, smiling shyly.

"Oh, so you aren't his boyfriend," his grandmother interjects, smiling sweetly. "Sorry, my ears aren't what they used to be."

"It's fine," Edgar says, the heat dying as his eyes turn to the older woman.

"Grandmum, please," Fabian hisses, an embarrassed red tint on his freckled cheeks. Edgar finds it cute.

"Oh!" His grandma finally takes a hint. "I just remembered l have to go do something in the back, so…"

She edges into the back room and the two boys are finally alone.

"So I'm your boyfriend," Edgar teases, leaning on the counter. "I think I missed the memo."

"Shut up," Fabian mumbles.

"No really." Edgar leans forward, smirking flirtatiously. "I think I would've noticed if I were dating someone as gorgeous as you."

The red blush on his face is rapidly spreading. "Well I didn't want to miss out," Fabian drawls.

"Nah, you need to work on your lines a little more," Edgar says, shrugging. "And then call me, okay?"

"Of course."

x

 **Garage Sale - 1. Clock**

 **317 words**


	5. kismet

Regulus sweats, his fingers closed around the box. Inside contains an object that could potentially determines if he crashes and burns, or if he soars.

Okay, that's quite exaggerated, but it will be heartbreaking if he says no. In contrast, it would be incredible if he says yes.

He wants the latter to happen.

He's a mess of shaky nerves and clammy hands. His forehead feels damp - why on Earth did he pick an outdoor area to propose on? Even so, why during summer?

Oh right. Because Barty is being transferred to Rome in a few days, so this is his only chance.

 _Fuck,_ what if he says no?

 _He's not going to,_ the rational side of him argues. _He's in love with you - and for goodness sake, you talked about marriage not too long ago!_

 _But he could still say no,_ his panicked side retorts. _I mean -_

Before that side can get their two cents in, he hears a call of " _There you are, Reg!"_ and Barty comes sprinting up to him, his hair matted.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he gasps between pants. "Meeting ran late - they wanted to go over the final details -"

But Regulus is hardly paying attention to him. He can feel the ring box in his hand, urging him to get on with it.

"Well, that's exactly what I wanted to talk about," he says, cutting off Barty mid-sentence. "You're moving to Rome in a few days, and we might never see each other again."

The atmosphere shifts. Barty looks solemn. "I know," he says gravely. "I'm going to miss you."

"Maybe you don't have to go," he blurts out. Now is his time. He kneels and opens the ring box, revealing a glittering ring beneath. "Barty, will you marry me?"

Barty gapes, clearly not expecting this. Then his face breaks into an overjoyed expression. "Of course I'll marry you!" he exclaims.

Regulus, relieved, slides the ring onto his finger, and it only takes a second to stand up. Their lips meet in a frenzied kiss, Barty's hands all over him.

It's absolutely perfect.

* * *

 _349 words_

 _Garage Sale - 15. Ring_


	6. render

The next customer on his list reads _Seamus Finnigan_ and the commission reads _self-portrait._

 _How conceited,_ Dean scoffs in his mind, as he does when he sees similar requests.

Well, hopefully at least he'll be cute…

.

...he's not. He's in fact unfairly _hot._

And Dean's going to be painting a portrait of him.

.

"What position do you want to be in?" Dean manages to ask.

Seamus has clearly given this some forethought. "I want to be painted like this." He sits on a stool, props his chin on his fist and his elbow on his knee, and adopts a faraway expression.

Dean's breath hitches. His sinewy arms are put on display and makes him look downright _incredible._

How is he going to survive?

.

Dean sketches his figure first, making sure to add some definition to his arms and legs, and then begins doing the lineart, tracing over the rough pencil lines.

This part only takes a couple days, a couple days in which he enjoys the company of his client.

(And takes this as an opportunity to learn about him.)

He's Dean's age, likes Greek food in spite of being Irish. His favorite color is green, he has a dog named Tuffy, and his parents are divorced.

All while talking to him, Dean lets the portrait grow, going from a rough sketch to a full oil painting. This takes about a week (really, it takes five days, but Dean wants to talk to Seamus longer so he mimes painting - Seamus doesn't know the difference).

Finally he can't stall any longer. He puts the last finishing touches, sends it off to be framed, and says goodbye to Seamus.

"It'll be delivered to your home," he tells Seamus.

He doesn't have the guts to say anything more, so he lets Seamus go.

* * *

 _300 words_

 _Garage Sale - 5. Portrait_


	7. serendipitous

Sirius walks into the common room, a medley of loud music and partying amid other things, a confident air around him. It immediately dissolves as soon as he sees Benjy at the drinks table, chatting up another boy with an infuriatingly easy grin on his face.

"Oh _fuck,"_ Sirius curses. He'd been looking forward to this New Year's party for weeks, and now he already had a New Year's resolution — avoiding his ex for as long as possible.

Benjy turns his head and his gold eyes catch Sirius's. Both boys freeze and Sirius can hear the blood roaring in his ears, shadows of his past echoing haunting words in his mind — _Sirius, I'm sorry._

 _Sirius, I think we should be seeing other people._

 _Goodbye, Sirius._

The flashback stops and Sirius is thrown back into the present. He watches as Benjy says something to the other boy, who nods.

Panic grips Sirius as the former love of his life starts weaving through the partygoers.

 _Fuck, shit, what do I do — ?_

"Hey, Sirius!" Remus's voice calls and a brilliant — mad but _brilliant_ — idea hits Sirius like a boulder. It's gutsy, Remus might castrate him later — but it'll be worth seeing the look on Benjy's face.

Remus pushes through a pair of dancing girls, his face flushed and a drink in his hand. "Hey, how are y— "

Sirius grabs his arm, pulls him in. "Don't resist," he mutters hastily, side-eying Benjy, who is pushing his way through the last throng of people between them.

"What— ?" Sirius cuts him off, slamming his lips onto Remus's. Remus releases a squeak of shock and his glass falls on the floor, but neither of them suddenly find the will to not care.

He vaguely hears a harsh sucking noise from Benjy, but he doesn't really concentrate on that, because his other senses are otherwise occupied. He can taste the alcohol on Remus's breath, feel his body grinding against his own, touching Remus's hair, his fingers delving through the soft strands.

He didn't expect to be utterly _intoxicated_ by the kiss, awkward as it is — but it _had_ been his mad, spontaneous idea after all — and he _certainly_ hadn't expected Remus to participate, let alone _enjoy_ it.

"Uh…" Benjy's shocked voice is what breaks through his haze and he pulls away, his head spinning as the deafening music crashes upon his ears.

Remus looks rosy, just as dazed, and as per his mad idea — which is in shambles, but also coming together — he pulls Remus into his side and allows a dopey smile to cross his lips. The most amazing part of it — it's genuine.

"Hullo, Benjy." It comes out a bit breathless. "How are you?"

Judging from the way Benjy's face is still stark white, he is definitely _not_ fine.

* * *

 **Insane House - 273. Scenario - My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me**

 **Sewing 101 - (location) Common Room, (action) kissing, (restriction) No Slytherins**

 **Slash September - SiriusRemus**

 **WC: 474**


	8. repudiation

"You're in denial," Hermione states candidly, and without waiting for protest from her redheaded friend, says, "Don't even deny your denial."

"But she's just a friend!" Ginny vehemently ignores Hermione's order. "I just happen to be exceptionally close to her, that's all!"

"No, you're not," Hermione disagrees. "I see the way you look at her when no one's watching. She may not notice, but I do."

Ginny rolls her eyes. "Give it a rest, Hermione. We're friends. Close friends. That's it."

* * *

"I tried. She wouldn't admit it, even though it's so obvious."

"She's just being stubborn. It's only a matter of time before she accepts it."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Ginny starts falling for Luna on a crisp, warm August evening. It's a few days before they return to newly reopened Hogwarts. They're sitting in a patch of grass outside the Burrow. Luna is sketching, Ginny is watching the boys play Quidditch. She would've been with them, but she doesn't really feel up to participating today. She'd much rather prefer being in Luna's company.

"It's weird, you know," Luna says, breaking the thin silence between them. "The last time we saw Hogwarts was when it was being assailed by Voldemort. It's weird to think how things will be different now."

Ginny's been thinking the exact same thing, but Luna puts it more frankly. "Mhm."

"I wonder if they remodeled the dorms," Luna continues avidly. "I never did like the beds — they were a breeding ground for Wrackspurts."

Ginny stares at her as memories come back to her unbidden — of lost days at Hogwarts, of the two of them, them being each other's support, and the carefree days by the lake poring over _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ — and she giggles.

"What?" Luna looks confused. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Ginny's giggles die and she looks at her best friend, the girl who she'd grown up with, and had grown up as well. Luna's eccentric, borderline mad, but absolutely incredible.

She can't live without Luna in her life — her life would be empty, colorless without her.

* * *

"Think she's realized it?"

"Nope, but she's getting there."

* * *

 _359 words_

 _Back to School - 18. Luna Lovegood_

 _Seasonal Challenges - Days: Hermione; Autumn: warm; Dessert: Luna; Ravenclaw: Luna_

 _Leaf Pile: Notice_


	9. ante

Oliver doesn't know how he gets roped into this situation, but he knows that it's all his fault.

There's so much more to girls than meets the eye. Both literally and metaphorically. Oliver regrets every taunt he's aimed at girls about their looks (not that there were many — he had been raised to be respectful to them, only the occasional jest). Looking presentable is _hard._

For Oliver, they'd given him the full _makeover._

 _Stupid bets._

* * *

" _I'm handsome!" Oliver protests._

" _Then let's put your attractiveness to the test." A wicked smirk blossoms on Katie's lips. "I dare you to walk into a bar dressed like a girl. Let's see if anyone tries to hit on you._

 _Oliver chews his lip. "That's absurd!" he spits. "Do you need me to pull my pants down or something to see that I'm_ not _a girl?"_

 _Angelina rolls her eyes. "Are you_ chicken?" _she challenges. "I didn't take you as a scaredy-cat type, Wood. Or maybe there was something lurking beneath all that male bravado?"_

 _Dammit._

 _The words spill out of his mouth before he can quench it. "Fine. It's a bet. What're the stakes?"_

* * *

"I hate this," Oliver mutters, suppressing a sneeze as one of the strands of his blonde wig tickles his nose. "How long until we're off duty?"

"Thirty minutes," Percy reports, glancing at his watch. Oliver stifles a groan.

Why on Earth had he been convinced to go _drag?_

Oh right. His damn weakness for bets.

This had better be worth. His pride is on the line. Whatever's left of it, anyway.

A man passes by them, eying Oliver like he's a delicious piece of poultry. He shudders, instinctively drawing closer to Percy.

(Percy's only here because the girls coerced him too. He's Oliver's "bodyguard" aka fake boyfriend.)

"I hope I get paid for this," he hisses sullenly to Percy.

Percy shrugs. "I'm not your boss."

Oliver scowls.

* * *

Three more men stop by the bar with the sole purpose of chatting Oliver up, only to have their hopes shot down when Oliver introduces them to Percy. Percy isn't really an intimidating figure, but apparently, he's terrifying enough to make the men back off.

And then, there's _the_ man. The man that will haunt Oliver for years to come.

He seems harmless enough. A friendly smile, a non-flirtatious tone, and Oliver instantly jumps to the conclusion that _hey, he's a decent person._

But things escalate.

"Would you like me to buy you a drink?" the man offers as Oliver sets down his empty glass. He shakes his head.

"I'm good, thanks."

"Are you sure about that?" the man presses, leaning in a bit, his eyes dangerously dark. Alarm bells go off in Oliver's head and he immediately scoots backward.

"I'm fine, really." Curse it, where's Percy when you need him?

Oh yeah. The bloke has a bladder the size of a Snitch.

"Then at least oblige me by agreeing to an... _exclusive outing?"_

By this point, man-Oliver would've punched the creep in the face. But this is woman-Oliver, and he can't do anything unless and until the man touches him.

Fuck. Shit. This isn't good. "I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend," Oliver replies tersely. "So you need to take your little dream and find someone else to share it with."

The man's face darkens considerably and he launches himself forward. Oliver has a little time to react — there's barely any space between them — but he's not fast enough, and the man is all over him, his hot breath ghosting over his lips — Oliver prepares for his doom —

" _Stupefy!"_ someone cries, and with a jolt of relief Oliver recognizes the voice — it's Percy at last. The man's hands become loose and his body dislodges from Oliver's, tipping backward.

Oliver's grateful, for the moment, but that gratitude lasts for precisely one second as he realizes he's being dragged along with the man as he falls backward.

He's going to _kill_ Katie and Angelina. Or kick them off the team, at least. He's pretty certain that McGonagall wouldn't be too amused if he is expelled.

Percy, being the gentleman that his mother made him be (just kidding, he's naturally a gentleman), helps him up.

"Thanks for that save," Oliver whispers, and then pretends to dramatically fall into Percy's arms, sobbing theatrically.

"Oh!" he wails (the girls had charmed his voice to make it sound more girlish). "Oh, that was awful! Thank you for saving me!"

He plants a big, fat kiss on Percy's cheek (internally cringing, he's sure Percy's mortified too) and leads him out of the bar. As soon they're out of the bar, Oliver immediately wrenches himself away from Percy.

"Nice performance," Percy praises, a smirk on his face. "You should do this for a living."

Oliver groans. "Shut up," he snaps, lightly shoving Percy's shoulder.

Percy chuckles.

* * *

 **Back to School: 19. Oliver Wood**

 **Seasonal Challenge -** **Have a Bad Day Day: write about someone having a bad day.; Flowers: Helenium; Dessert: Red Velvet**

 **Pinata Club - Hard: Weasley**

 **Leaf Pile: Whisper**

 **WC: 812**


End file.
